


Backstage

by tobiasclancy



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, bowjobs, handjobs, i have jimmy angst, jimmy is a blow job queen, matt and jimmy though unf, much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Jimmy share a private celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Livejournal: http://causeprostate.livejournal.com/1004.html  
> And on a7x_slashness: http://a7x-slashness.livejournal.com/2192564.html

The show had gone excellently. The fans had been screaming and singing along with Matt, rocking out as Zacky and Brian duelled each other with their guitars, swayed with Johnny’s bass and jumped around like wild animals during Jimmy’s solos.  
It gave him such a high, and his ears were ringing from the sound of kids still screaming even though the band was off stage.

He could hear a few calls of ‘encore’ from the stadium.

He walked down the hallway from the stage to the storage and changing rooms, all smiles and playfulness with the others as they walked towards their own dressing room.

What surprised him though was a strong hand gripping his arm, pulling him quickly into a small alcove, dark and hidden away from the others as they continued down the hallway.

Someone’s lips found his in the dark, and he could taste sweaty skin, but it was the smell he recognised as being Matt. That dirty sweet smell he had become so familiar with over the years, and lips soft to touch but currently crushing his own. Strong hands gripped at his clothes, tugging on them, hips bumping into his own.

“Matt, what the fuck?” Jimmy managed to gasp out quickly during a lull between bruising kisses.

Matt answered him with a growl and pressed his hips harder into Jimmy’s, hard cock pressing into his thigh, creating much needed friction, the action making Jimmy’s cock twitch in interest.

Matt pushed him further into the alcove, pinning Jimmy to the wall, pressing his leg between his thighs, kisses becoming sloppier and messier; neither cared.

“Jimmy, please.” Matt panted, his assault on Jimmy’s mouse ceasing for the moment.

“What?” Jimmy asked, just as breathless.

“I need you,” He groaned, pushing his hardened groin against him for further emphasis.

Jimmy needed no other explanation and dropped to his knees in front of Matt as quickly as he could, unfastening his tight jeans even faster, allowing Matt’s length spring from its denim confines. He wasted no time in gripping the organ, licking a hard stripe up the underside and squeezing the base with his hand.

Matt groaned and thrust forward a little, looking down at the dark haired drummer with half-lidded, dark eyes, mouth wide and panting already, but that was mostly from the show he told himself.

There was enough light to see little things, and Jimmy’s blue orbs stared straight up into where Matt’s hazel should be, and his lips wrapped tightly around the head of Matt’s dick, making the singer moan.

Jimmy gripped his hips tightly so he wouldn’t try and fuck his face and slid his mouth down slowly, inch by agonising inch until the entire length was inside his mouth, nose touching the light dusting of dark hairs at the singers groin, teasing him cause why the fuck not.

The bastard was at his mercy.

“B-bastard,” Matt growled out.

Jimmy would have smiled had his mouth not been full of dick, so he just moaned around it, the vibrations travelling through.

“J-Jimmy,” Matt moaned, his hips still trying to move forward even with Jimmy’s hands keeping them at bay. “Stop teasing.”

Jimmy made a noise in the back of his throat, confirmation of Matt’s request and sucked hard as he pulled back, hollowing his cheeks going back down, the pace agonisingly slow. He sped up when the man above him made a very frustrated noise, bobbing his head quickly, hand moving over whatever wasn’t in his mouth, squeezing.

Matt had to brace himself on the wall in front of him. His knees were weak, but Jimmy’s hand on his hip kept him steady.

He watched through hungry eyes as the smaller man swallowed him down, eliciting the most explicit noises around his cock and holy _fuck_ was Jimmy the best as sucking dick. Johnny was a close second, but Jimmy’s skill and enthusiasm was far more superior to anyone Matt had ever met.

“Fuck, Jim. So fucking good!” He moaned.

He wanted so desperately to just fuck into his mouth, but knew from experience Jimmy would _not_ appreciate it, so he kept his hips as still as he could, just concentrating on his wet mouth tightening and tongue pressing against whatever it could in wild motions.

He wasn’t going to last long, and he signalled Jimmy with a small noise in the back of his throat and a hand in his hair, tugging gently.

Jimmy didn’t pull away. He kept his mouth latched on as if it were his source of life and swallowed Matt’s seed down as it filled his mouth. He still kept a good grip on Matt’s hips, but let him ride his orgasm out in his mouth, hips moving in small spasms.

Jimmy pulled away, a length of spit and come making a trail between cock head and lips and _holy shit_ if that wasn’t one of the hottest thing’s Matt had seen ever.

Jimmy kept kneeling, catching his breath before Matt pulled him to his feet, unfastening his jeans now and taking his aching dick into his tight grip, kissing him again, tongue fighting with Jimmy’s and tasting himself on his mouth; he began to jerk Jimmy off.

His thumb rubbed over the head, smearing pre-come over his length, making the glides of his hand smoother.

His hand gripped the base, thumb pressing into the slit, making Jimmy cry out and thrust up into Matt’s hand while he desperately tried to breathe the bigger man in, hands clutching at his biceps with a white knuckled grip.

Jimmy came with a high keen, splattering on Matt’s hand and onto the ground between the two men, Matt’s hand continuing to stroke him, milking him of everything he had.

Jimmy’s head fell against Matt’s shoulder, breath fast, chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted. Matt let him go, putting them both back into their pants, wiping Jimmy’s come onto his jeans. His other hand came up to grip his sweaty, messy hair, pressing a soft kiss to his battered lips this time.

When they pulled apart, Matt let his forehead rest on Jimmy’s, and both men shared wide smiles, still heavily panting from their exertion.

And if that wasn’t the best post-show celebration, then they didn’t know what was.


End file.
